Studies of somatostatin and beta endorphin in relation to affective and other neuropsychiatric disorders have continued. Findings consist of: A) Somatostatin - No diagnostic group-related differences were noted in CSF somatostatin in 57 violent offenders compared with 27 controls. Thirty-hour CSF studies showed a progressive increase in CSF somatostatin superimposed upon a diurnal rhythm in 14 patients. In a preliminary analysis, no diagnostic group-related differences were noted in CSF somatostatin in patients with Parkinson's dementia compared with controls. Similarly, no differences in CSF somatostatin were observed in patients with Sydenham's Chorea and controls. B) Beta endorphin - A significant inverse relationship was observed between CSF beta endorphin and measures of dissociation, depression, and anxiety in patients with eating disorders.